Numerous techniques for the detection of antibodies exist. These are utilized in many applications to determine the presence of any, or given, antibodies and to measure their concentration in a variety of fluids, most particularly blood. These techniques are particularly useful in the cross-matching of blood for transfusion.
The most commonly employed prior art procedures are based on the use of antiglobulin reagent. Representative procedures are described in an article by Coombs et al at Vol. 26, page 255 of the Brit. J. Exp. Path (1945). These procedures, however, have the drawbacks of being time-consuming and of inadequate sensitivity.
Another method is described in an article in Transfusion, Vol. 8, No. 6 November-December 1968 by P. Lalezari. That method utilizes an approach similar to the process of this invention. In common with other known techniques, however, that method has substantial drawbacks. It involves careful attention to proportions of ingredients and reagents as well as complicated equipment. Further, it too is time-consuming.
The disclosures of these articles are incorporated herein by reference. The drawbacks of these existing techniques pose substantial impediments to the need for fast and simple detection with acceptable accuracy. The need for improved detection techniques is therefore clear.